With the continued development of communications technology, more and more demand has been put on ever quicker transmission of data. For instance, increasingly higher demand data transmission rate has been required of, for example, the current global system for mobile communications (GSM), general packet radio service (GPRS), wideband code division multiple access (WCDMA), code division multiple access (CDMA), and next-generation evolution systems. The WCDMA system is taken as an example below for making further explanations.
By virtue of enhanced forward access channel (FACH) characteristics and enhanced paging channel (PCH) characteristics, data originally carried on the forward access channel and the paging channel may be transmitted over the high speed downlink shared channel (HS-DSCH), and thus the high speed characteristics of the HS-DSCH may be made use of to reduce the time delay during which the CELL forward access channel (CELL_FACH) state, the CELL paging channel (CELL_PCH) state and the UTRAN registration area-paging channel (URA_PCH) state are switched to the CELL dedicate channel (CELL_DCH) state, and the characteristics may also be used to enable user equipment to achieve quicker data transmission under non-CELL_DCH, thereby enhancing the experience at the terminal user of being kept forever online.
Currently, for the enhanced forward access channel state in a physical shared channel reconfiguration request message according to 25.433 protocol, the physical shared channel reconfiguration request message may include an information element (IE) of “high-speed downlink shared channel (HS-DSCH) common system information” and an IE of “common medium access control (MAC) flows to delete.” If the physical shared channel reconfiguration request received by a base station (such as a NodeB) carries therewith an IE of “common system information,” the NodeB will use the parameters of the IE of “common system information” in the new configuration to configure the enhanced forward access channel state, and if the physical shared channel reconfiguration request received by the NodeB carries therewith the IE of “common medium access control flows to delete,” the NodeB will delete the medium access control flow (MAC Flow) designated in the IE.
For the enhanced paging channel state, the physical shared channel reconfiguration request message may include an IE of “high-speed downlink shared channel (HS-DSCH) paging system information” and an IE of “paging medium access control (MAC) flows to delete.” If the physical shared channel reconfiguration request received by the NodeB carries therewith the IE of “paging system information,” the NodeB will use the parameters of the IE of “paging system information” in the new configuration to configure the enhanced paging channel state, and if the physical shared channel reconfiguration request received by the NodeB carries therewith the IE of “paging medium access control flows to delete,” the NodeB will delete the medium access control flow designated in the IE.
For the enhanced forward access channel state and/or the enhanced paging channel state, if the NodeB does not know how to specifically process after receiving the relevant IE in the physical shared channel reconfiguration request. The NodeB may, taking the IE of “common system information” in the enhanced forward access channel state for example, interpret the IE of “common MAC flow specific information” either as newly established or as both newly established and reconfigured. If it is interpreted as both newly established and reconfigured, the IE of “common MAC flow priority queue information” in the IE of “common MAC flow specific information” will have similar ambiguities. Moreover, under the current setup of parameters, the priority queue under the same medium access control flow may only be added and may not be subtracted, i.e., the NodeB may not delete a priority queue. When the NodeB interprets the IE both as newly established and reconfigured, it does not know how to process the transport bearer while reconfiguring a medium access control flow.
After the NodeB receives the physical shared channel reconfiguration request message, communications error might be engendered.